A rocker switch with a two-piece light duct comprising an upper light duct section rigidly coupled with the actuating part and a lower light duct section formed by the housing is described in EP 1 988 441 A1. Since this duct is arranged on the pivot axis of the rocker switch, the bipartite design, shown therein, of the light duct is for enabling an angular bending of the upper light duct section from the lower light section during a pivoting operation of the actuating part. This approach becomes more critical with a greater lighting surface, and hence the light duct is spaced apart from the pivot axis. Compensating the changing distance depending on the pivoting movement between the lighting device and the lighting surface and the changing angular bend of the actuating part in relation to the housing via the light duct is also required in order to avoid unwanted leakage of light.